


Morning

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Morning

He's a disaster, Natasha thought, as she watched Clint struggle with his purple bow tie as she rose gracefully from where she sat with legs tucked under her floor length, black taffeta skirt; "there must be something to the theory that opposites attract," she whispered against his cheek as she took over the tying.


End file.
